


Revenge

by Violet_Rose



Series: Leedus In Love [3]
Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, evil Andy, phone sex kind of, sequel to Missing You, tired Norman turns into horny Norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy seeks revenge on Norman for calling and interrupting his family vacation with a bit of torturous semi-phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Norman was tired. No, scratch that. He was fucking _exhausted_. He lay on the floor of his hotel room, beat to all hell. He considered getting up to get in the bed, but he didn’t think it was worth it. The floor was comfortable enough thank you very much.

The flight had been miserably long out to Japan and he had to do it by himself, which was the worst part. He _hated_ doing things by himself. Sean wasn’t invited since it was a Walking Dead event, and he even told him to fuck off when Norman had called to invite him. Bastard. But afterwards he had called and said he could meet him out there the week after to do a Boondocks event. Awesome. That was a whole week. Asshole.

Andy couldn’t make it and the production company wasn’t pressing him. Jon couldn’t come either and since his character was already dead he wasn’t at the top of the company’s list to send anyway. Steve just patted him on the back and told him to have a nice flight. Fuck everyone then.

So here he lay, on the floor of a hotel room a million miles away from everyone and everything. He was thankful to be here, no really. The fans were always great and he loved meeting everyone and taking pictures. The Japanese girls always gave him the weirdest presents which was awesome. He made Andy wear the boyshorts someone gave him once. Best. Orgasm. Ever.

Andy’s ringtone sliced through the silence of the room. Norman groaned because he had no idea where the _fuck_ he had dropped his phone. Raising his head, he saw it across the floor. He sighed, weighing his options on whether it was worth crawling over to get. The consequences of not answering the call could be grim, not to mention the fact that he really fucking missed Andy. In the laziest way possible, he rolled over onto his stomach and army crawled his way to the phone, swiping it to answer and hitting speaker. “Andy,” he breathed.

“Hey handsome. How are you settling in?” Andy’s British accent filled the room. Norman closed his eyes. He just wanted to swim in the sound. Maybe he could get Andy to tell him a bedtime story that he could fall asleep to.

“‘M all right. Tired.”

“You’re laying on the floor aren’t you?”

Norman looked up and all around the room. “You got a camera in here or something?”

Andy laughed quietly. “Or something. You should get into the bed. You know what the floor does to your back.”

“Only got rug burn that once and that was ‘cause of you,” he chided, but for the hell of it, he did get up. He unceremoniously stripped himself down to his boxers, laying on the soft white bedspread. “Wish you were here with me.”

“I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t fly out there with you.”

“There’s no one here but me. Greg isn’t even here to bother us.” Norman closed his eyes to the light of the room. The sound of the busy Tokyo street buzzed from the window, but it wasn’t loud enough to bother him with Andy’s voice sing-songing to him from the States.

“Yes, I’m surprised he didn’t want to join you since he’s been trying to get in your ass for years now.”

Norman made a face, knowing that Andy couldn’t see it. “Only enough room for one dick in my ass and he’s not invited. Facetime?”

“Not tonight, honey.”

Norman frowned. Andy always liked doing Facetime with him. “But, Andy…”

“Aw, don’t pout,” he laughed. “Your solo trip will be over soon and then we’ll be together.”

Norman pouted anyway, playing with the hem of the comforter. “But I miss you.”

“I miss you too. But you were a rather bad boy the last time we were separated, don’t you remember?”

Norman grinned at the memory. Andy down in Cancun with his family on vacation just a few short months ago and he had called him, jacking off to his voice on the phone. “I bet you still have that picture.”

“Fuck you. You know I deleted it. I can’t keep stuff like that on my phone for my kids to see.”

Norman hummed, considering sending another one but deciding he didn’t have the energy. Closing his eyes, he yawned. “Tell me a story so I can go to sleep.”

Andy snorted. “You’re going to sleep on me now?” He tsked. “My little Normski needing a bedtime story?”

“Mmhmm, just want to fall asleep to your voice.”

“You’re getting soft in your old age there Mr. Reedus.”

“Who the fuck you callin’ old? I can call Jon for my story you know.”

“Ah huh. You go ahead and do that. I’ll wait for you to hang up then.”

Norman sighed. Andy had called his bluff. Biting on his thumbnail, he worked his way beneath the covers. “Fine. I’m ancient. Story please.”

Andy laughed lightly. “Ok, a story… hmmm… Once upon a time, there was a ravishing blond haired man with the richest blue eyes. He had captured the heart of an equally ravishing, debonaire, and devilish British man.”

Norman smiled. “I like this story.”

“Shhh, you’re ruining it! Anyways, one night, the devilish British man crept into the bedroom of the handsome blond man who lay sleeping in his bed. He lay down next to him, taking in his beauty as he slept, whispering words of love to him. Carefully, he ran his fingertips down his chest, daring to touch what he had always wanted to. The handsome blond man didn’t wake up but moaned softly in his sleep. The British man became more bold, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips, trailing kisses down his neck. He could feel the blond man’s nipples peak beneath his hands as he rubbed against them, pinching and pulling on them because he figured someone like the blond would like that.”

“Fuck you, Andy. This isn’t a good bedtime story at all,” Norman groaned, his dick stiffening in his boxers.

Andy shushed him again. “You didn’t tell me what kind of story you wanted.”

Norman grunted, shoving his hand down into his boxers. “Not the kind of story that would get me hard.”

“Next time you should be more clear then, dear. What are you doing over there?”

With a small groan, he pressed against his cock, trying to will the hard on away before it was raging. “Trying to forget the story you just told me.”

“Aw, but it was such a good story!”

“Yeah, if you were fucking here it would be!” 

“If I was there, I don’t think I’d be telling you stories. What would we be doing, Norman?” Andy’s voice had taken on that dangerous tone that immediately sent shockwaves to his cock every time.

“You know what we’d be doing.”

“Now, now. Is that anyway to answer a question?”

“I’d be riding your cock right now if I had my way,” Norman relented. He shimmied off his boxers, knowing now that this problem was not going to go away on its own. Especially with Andy currently being a dick, no pun intended.

“But I thought you were tired. I wouldn’t want to wear you out even more.”

Norman groaned at the first contact of his spit slick hand rubbing over his hot shaft. “Fine. Then fuck me hard into the mattress. Make the people next door call down to the front desk to complain.”

“What are you doing right now, Norman?”

“Fucking jacking it, you dick. Can’t believe you…” Norman’s eyes were closed, trying to imagine Andy over him, moving inside him, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more and _fuck_ he hadn’t thought to bring anything with him.

“Hand wrapped around your cock, hm? Any fingers inside? You know I always love to see you when you touch yourself.” Norman groaned again, his other hand instantly going down to trace his tight pucker. He gave a slight wail as his phone slid off his chest in his awkward positioning, just as a knock sounded at his door.

“Fucking hell there’s someone at my door,” he grunted, his hands never leaving their position.

“Perhaps you should answer it.”

“Like this? Bullshit. What if it’s a crazy fan?”

“Norman, throw on a bathrobe and answer the door. I’ll be here.”

With a grunt, Norman stood up, walking awkwardly to the closet to get the bathrobe and slip it on over his shoulders. He tied it up the best he could, attempting to hide his protruding cock in the folds, but failing miserably. Looking through the peephole, the hallway was empty, but the knock sounded again. “The fuck?” he whispered to himself, his heart starting to hammer as he slid the chain on the door, just in case, before he opened it a crack.

There was no one in the hallway, but a bottle of unopened lube sat at the threshold of the door. “The _fuck_?” he repeated, unchaining the door and opening it all the way. 

Bending down, he picked up the lube as a sexy British accent said, “Don’t you think we should put that to use?”

“ _Andy_!” Norman squealed, but he would deny that to his dying day. He drug the younger man into the room, making sure he had a tight grip on the bottle of lube as he shoved him against the now closed door. “You’re such a fucking asshole!” Their kiss was passionate, as each man fought a losing battle for dominance. In the midst of the kiss, Andy’s hands worked the robe off of Norman’s body, letting his hands caress the nude skin.

Coming up for air, they leaned on each other, forehead to forehead. “I decided to come after all.”

“No shit,” Norman breathed, thrusting once against his hip. “You need to get naked and get on the bed.”

Andy snorted. “Oh do I?” Norman’s hands were already working on shedding him of his clothing: first the belt, then the shirt, the pants were unbuttoned and shoved down his legs as Norman started walking him backwards towards the bed. “Someone is a little eager.”

“Fuck yes. I thought it would be forever without you and then that _fucking_ story. You’re evil.” He tipped Andy onto the bed, pulling his pants and boxer briefs off his legs, leaving him naked.

Andy hummed as he scooted back up the bed to lay against the pillows, Norman crawling over his legs, bottle of lube in his hand. “Revenge for that phone call while I was at the beach.”

“Fuck you and your revenge,” he snapped, opening the bottle of lube and drizzling some on Andy’s cock, stroking it slowly to coat it before taking the now lubed hand and brushing it over his entrance. 

“I think that’s exactly what you want to do.”

“Damn right it is.” Carefully, he aligned Andy’s cock with himself, pressing it in slowly before being able to sink all the way down. Wiping the rest of the lube off on his leg, he pressed his hands into Andy’s chest, using the other man’s body as leverage to move his hips.

“God, Norman, you are so sexy like this.” Andy’s eyes shown dark in the lamplight of the room, pupils blown wide with lust as he ran his hands up the other man’s arms and down his back. Grasping his thin hips, he guided his movements, setting his feet to thrust up into the warmth.

“Fuck yeah, God I needed this. You and your fucking story,” Norman stared down at him, slamming his hips against his lover’s.

“You obviously liked it or we wouldn’t be here.” Andy took one hand, slowly moving his fingertips up Norman’s chest to his nipples, pinching and pulling on each one in turn, enjoying as the other man moaned and gripped tighter into his chest hair. “And I happen to know you like that too.”

“Fuck you,” Norman groaned, his hips faltering slightly.

Andy seized the moment of Norman’s debauchery to flip them on the bed, pulling one of Norm’s legs up. “Love you too, sweetheart,” he smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly, in direct contrast with the strength and ferocity of their love-making.

Norman moaned out his name loudly as Andy innately knew the right spot to focus on hitting inside his body. Lips found purchase against each other between moans and whispered words of encouragement as hands grasped and pulled on sweaty flesh. Norman freed his leg, wrapping both legs around Andy’s waist and arms around his back as they moved against each other, blue eyes intently staring into each other, sharing the words they couldn’t express in the moment.

Afterwards, Andy lay on his back, Norman curled into his side, head laying heavily on his shoulder. “Now I’m _really_ fucking exhausted,” he yawned.

Andy laughed lightly, reaching up to turn the lamp off before pulling the covers over their nude bodies. “Do you have room service coming in the morning?”

“Yeah but just with coffee.”

“Maybe we should over a full breakfast. I intend to make us late for our first panel.”

“Our first panel isn’t until 10am.”

Andy smiled into the darkness, wrapping his arm tighter around Norman. “I know.”


End file.
